Dogs Hate Doctors Wolves Hate Monks
by gure'slilinu
Summary: Kagome leaves! Inuyasha cries? Since when were those two together? And who has an issue with them! yaoi! don't like don't read okies? thankies! oh and i own none of the characters...............
1. Kouga's gentle side

disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT TWISTIES

Kagome had left. It had now been a whole month and hadn't returned. Inuyasha cursed himself at how they had parted. He winced remembering her shouting her 'sit' command. The half demon punched the ground when he pictured her face, how hurt, angry, sad, lonely, depressed and worst of all broken hearted she looked when he shouted in anger:

"Fine! Leave! See if I care! Don't expect me to go get you! I'm fed up with it!! If you don't wanna help us find the jewel shards then do us all a favor and don't come back!!" That is what he had shouted... just before she left.. and now a month later it was still eating away at him. He wanted to apologize but his pride would not let him jump down the well. Not until now at least. He stood there at the edge of the bone eater's well, looking down into it but never seeing the bottom. He only pictured Kagome's face and the sparkle her tears made as she turned and jumped down this very same well. The golden eyed male growled and kicked the well.

"Just do it. Go to her and apologize!" He tried to reason with himself. To say anything that would make his legs move and jump down into the darkness of the well. "Please..." The broken hanyou whispered and knelt down next to the well, laying his arms on it's rim, and his head on his arms. "Please, come back Kagome..." A sparkle. A shimmer from the bottom of the well caught his eye. Inuyasha's ears twitched and perked up. Was it her?? Was Kagome finally returning to him?? His heart skipped a few beats as he waited. Waited and wondered why nothing else was happening. Again there was a small shimmer at the bottom of the well.

"What the...." The dog demon trailed off and cocked his head to the side. He squinted his eyes and leaned in to get a better look. Of course this lead to him falling in the well. With out the grace of a cat, Inuyasha landed on his back. He groaned and looked up, expecting to see the ceiling of the shrine that enclosed the well in Kagome's time. His heart sank to his stomach, for as he looked up, all he saw was a blue sky, trees, and clouds. He could hear the same birds singing the same song they were belting out while he was wallowing in self pity. Inuyasha sat up and looked around, searching for the thing that caught his attention in the first place. The silver haired hanyou did not like one bit what he found.

There, in the dirt of the bone eater's well, were the jewel fragments Kagome was carrying with her.

If Inuyasha's heart sink any lower it would be in bowels of Hell itself. His brow furrowed and eyes stung with the tears what were welling on the rims of his eyes. 'Shes not coming back.' Was his first thought. 'She hates me.' Was the second. 'I'm terrible...' Was the third and final thought on the matter. The fire that once fueled the enchanting gleam in his eyes died. The passion he once had inside him evaporated. Inuyasha stood, jumped out of the well and ran. He ran as far as legs would carry him before he simply collapsed and cried. He sobbed until no more tears would fall.

Little did the puppy know, he was being watched, by a pair of icy blue eyes. These blue eyes normally glared daggers into the hanyou, but now they shown nothing but pity for his supposed rival. Actually, Koga had been there when Inuyasha and Kagome fought. He did not, however, know why they were fighting. Inuyasha always complained about her leaving. It was like she was his security blanket, or a teddy bear he couldn't sleep without. So whenever she went back to her time he had difficulty coping. Koga knew that feeling. He had a teddy bear named Mr. Booboo and he couldn't get along with the bear. Koga's old man took the bear away from him when the elder thought Koga was too old for it. Koga cried for a while and was moody, but soon realized he did not need it after all. The dark haired wolf believed Inuyasha was going through the same thing.

As much as Koga flirted with Kagome it was never because he loved her. No, it was something a bit more complicated than that. Koga liked Inuyasha. He only went after Kagome because he thought Inuyasha liked Kagome. Boy was he wrong. The more followed the group the more he noticed subtle looks and gestures the monk and Inuyasha gave each other. It soon became apparent that they were a secret item. Though how serious this relationship was, was anyone's guess. Miroku still flirted with women, not to mention Sango, and Inuyasha never really seemed to care. It was the same with Miroku, no matter how much it seemed that Inuyasha liked Kagome, or even Kikyou, Miroku did not give it a second glance. Koga, however, felt an arrow pierce his heart every time Inuyasha said either woman's name.

"Hey," Koga said gently and stepped out from behind a tree. Inuyasha ignored him, panting and pounding his fist in the ground. Koga sat down next to the heap of red cloth and silvery-white hair. He placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. It twitched as he flinched away from the touch. "Its not your fault..." Koga stated quietly. "It'll be ok.. I promise.." He whispered and put his arm around Inuyasha's shoulders.

"Leave me alone you damn scrawny wolf!" He choked out and shoved his counselor away. "What the fuck do you know about my problems!! You're probably just here to laugh at me!!" His voice was higher than normal. He was scared. Kouga could sense it. Inuyasha was frightened because he was vulnerable. He thought Koga would take advantage of this and stomp on what little spirit he had left. Kouga, however, stayed only as far as Inuyasha had pushed him. The wolf's eyes were sad, hurt, much like Kagome's were before she left.

Inuyasha could not take it anymore and balled his fist, lunging at the wolf. Kouga just stood there, he let Inuyasha hit him, again and again until punches became soft. Kouga then wrapped his arms around Inuyasha, and the dog once more collapsed, only this time in loving embrace. Kouga held him close as the lost dog sank down to the ground again. The wolf demon ran his fingers through the other's hair and shushed him quietly, whispering comforting words to him until he calmed down.

"There now.." Kouga said gently. "Whats the matter?" He could not very well let Inuyasha know he had been spying on them the whole time. Besides talking about what happened might help the depressed hanyou he was cradling in his lap. Believe it or not Kouga had a few kids in his tribe. They might not have been 'his' per-say but because he was the tribe leader he was the one teach them, discipline them, and console them. So, Koga was used to having a crying child in his arms from time to time. Even the sisters of his clan cried to him about things.

Inuyasha told Koga that Kagome had left and was not coming back. When Koga asked him how he knew she would not return, the sniffling puppy showed him the small glass bottle Kagome carried with her that contained the jewel shards. Kouga sighed and looked down at Inuyasha. The wolf was trying to so very hard not to jump up in joy or to even give a small smile.

"Life goes on right?" He knew it was stupid line but he was unable to think of anything else.

"The hell it does..." The male in his arms sat up. Inuyasha stood and stretched. "If you tell anyone about this you're dead you got that wolf??" He growled at the other demon baring his fangs. Kouga only nodded trying not to smile.

His heart dropped to the pits of his stomach though, when Inuyasha turned and ran off. With out so much as a thank you. Albeit, that was not the reason the ebony head was upset. No, it was something much, much worse. Kouga's brow now furrowed in frustration, pain and sadness all because he knew.. Koga knew exactly where Inuyasha was headed.

Straight to the monk.

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!! SHOULD I KEEP GOING?!?!


	2. Kouga's watchful eyes

I own nothing you all know this........

* * *

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could, dodging trees and hurling himself over boulders. It was not long before he was at the foot of Kaede's village once more. He was still lonely and depressed, though he did feel a bit better after crying on and talking to Kouga. He slowed his pace, once he got in the village, to a walk. Inuyasha sighed gently and leaned up against a wall. Before long he found himself sitting against the same wall. He was lost in thought when a familiar and welcome voice called out to him.

"So is this where you've been hiding?" The soothing voice of the monk rang through Inuyasha's ears like heavenly bells. The young haffer looked up at him with those dull eyes and a faint, sad smile. Miroku held a hand out to him to help him up.

"She's gone...." He said as he rose with the help of the young man.

"You shouldn't worry so much Inuyasha... Kagome will return to us... she always does." He smiled that same charming smile. The smile that could make Inuyasha's heart melt at the right place and time. But Inuyasha shook his head.

"She won't come back this time..." He showed him the glass vile with the shards of the shikon no tama. "Kagome's gone for good...." His voice cracked. Miroku sighed and put an arm around Inuyasha's shoulders.

"Then I suppose its for the best. She does seem to be rather busy on the other side of the well. Now she won't have to worry about coming here and missing things there.... you know.. Those 'exams' she was always talking about... and besides... " Miroku looked Inuyasha in the eye now. "If she's home... she's safe... If she doesn't have the shards then she'll be ok and no one and no thing will try to hurt her... right? So it is for the better. After all she does belong there." The monk was not trying to comfort Inuyasha, he was trying to talk sense into him. If Kagome could no longer get back to the feudal era, Inuyasha needed to know that it was better that she was home and safe, rather than here fighting monsters.

Inuyasha nodded in agreement. He leaned into Miroku ever so slightly, wanting to be held by the other. It was true, Inuyasha thought the monk was down right sexy; and who would not? Though Inuyasha and Miroku had a sort of... agreement.. They agreed that they enjoyed their trysts a little too much and it scared them a bit. Society would not allow this behavior in the open... not from a human anyway. So, the agreed that they should only share a bed every once in while. Also, they were to understand that it meant nothing; they were only pleasuring each other in a way their female counterparts could not. Thus was their verbal contract, though the dog demon found himself wanting Miroku more and more, even more than he wanted Kagome or Kikyou.

"I think I know just the thing to cheer you up..." Miroku gave a sexy, mischievous smirk that sent a shiver down Inuyasha's spine. Yes, the silver haired man knew exactly what his friend was thinking. Once again, Inuyasha nodded and let his companion lead him away to the nearest house of drink and merry making.

It was not long before both men were drunk and babbling incoherently about nothing in particular. Kouga's blue eyes watched them from a distance. He wanted to see what it was exactly that made his hanyou like the monk so much. Thus far, Koga was rather unimpressed. Instead of seeing two friends drinking their troubles away, those icy orbs saw a lecher drugging his next victim into submission. Kouga cursed under his breath when they waved their hands in the air for the check. The wolf demon leader did not want to see what was going to happen next. But at the same time he did. There had to be something that kept Inuyasha coming back, Kouga needed to know how they be together, but be separate at the same time. If they weren't serious about one another than why not just sleep with their females or go to a brothel? And if they were serious about one another then why stay with their respected female? And how could they not get jealous of the other's female partner? The whole thing did not make one lick of sense to Kouga.

That is why he had to watch. He had to see everything. Every kiss, every touch. He had to hear it all. Their moans, their screams, what they called each other, what words were exchanged before and after, if any at all. He needed to know everything. The questions that filled his mind every night were tearing him apart and his heart ached to the point where he thought it was bursting because of the terrible answers he thought of. If Inuyasha really loved Miroku and Miroku really loved the dog eared demon then Kouga would stand down and not get in the way. But Kouga sensed one bit of doubt in either man.. Then Kouga would fight for his territory.

Stealthily hidden behind Buddha only knows what, Koga watched the two drunkards walk to an empty room. They were both laughing and stumbling down the open hall and for some reason they were having a hard time with the door. Finally, Inuyasha kicked the door down, they laughed and propped the door up against the frame like no one would notice that it was broken.. Kouga waited for a moment or two before going to the other side of the room they were to look in a small window. He could barely see the two of them in the dim light given off by a single candle.

Miroku had Inuyasha pinned to the floor, his silver locks sprawled out and seemed to sparkle in the small amount of light. Kouga almost drooled at this. Miroku, however was the one to really enjoy this moment, for it was he that had a whimpering, begging Inuyasha underneath him. And beg he did.

"Please... Miroku..." Inuyasha pleaded with the monk whom had not fully stripped out of his clothing. Inuyasha was very easily in excited when drunk and Miroku knew this. It was because of this that Inuyasha was on his back, fully naked and being teased by the more experienced monk. Had Inuyasha been sober he might have been on top.

"All in good time..." Was the dark haired human's whispered reply. His expert hands groping areas he knew he would get a reaction from, his mouth and tongue sucking and licking every inch of the hanyou's chest, stomach and.....

Inuyasha gasped and his hips bucked upward almost choking Miroku as he sucked on the hardened length now sliding to the back of his throat. The monk's hands then rested themselves on the dog demon's hips and held them in place. Miroku's head bobbed and Inuyasha's fingers tangled the dark mess of hair on the human's head. Said human had slipped out of the rest of his clothing only moments before.

Kouga did not understand this at all. There was something wrong with this. They never kissed, not once. They bite, clawed, nipped, sucked, breathed, bucked, teased, scratched and bled, but never, during the whole night had they kissed. They had hardly looked each other in the eye while all this was going on. The wolf demon was baffled by these acts. If he were Inuyasha's mate he'd be sure to look him in the eye during such activities and most certainly kiss him every chance he got. What they were doing was just not right, by any means.

Now Inuyasha was on all fours and they were a blur of two shadows conjoined at one spot. Inuyasha gasped, whimpered and moaned underneath Miroku. The lecher knew just how to make the puppy beg. He moved faster, then slower and reveled in the sounds that Inuyasha made. He moaned and whimpered according to speed, and grunted and gasped according to roughness. So it was easy for Miroku to control what sounds the demon made while he was in this position. Inuyasha seemed to love every minute of it. Never complaining or giving orders, just stroking himself in time with his dominant's pace, no matter what strange position the monk had them move to. Inuyasha only obliged and bit his lip anytime he was re-entered. As Inuyasha drew closer to his climax his moan's became louder and his breathing became almost shallow. Miroku, however, seemed to grunt and pound harder into the golden eyed hanyou as he came near to his own climax.

Finally, they were a sweaty, sticky mess on the floor. Once more, no words were said, they did not even look at one another. Inuyasha simply closed his eyes and caught his breath while Miroku sat beside him for a moment to catch his breath before getting dressed. Inuyasha found this a bit strange, usually if they were going to share a bed it was all night, not just for duration of their physical exertions. The still naked man on the floor opened his eyes and sat up. And finally words were spoken.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked with a slight slur lingering in his voice.

"Sango is waiting for me to return home. I wasn't really expecting to run to you to be honest.." The monk said nonchalantly as he straightened out his robes. "The rooms already paid for so you may as well enjoy it." He smiled a fake smile at Inuyasha and it obviously killed the half demon. Kouga wanted nothing more than to bound in there and take Inuyasha in his arms. For now, though, he could only watch as Miroku left, and tear rolled down the cheek of the broken hearted dog eared demon, now alone in that cold, dark room.

Kouga watched as Inuyasha slowly drifted off into sleep and swore that he would never forgive the monk for treating his puppy like that.

* * *

WILL SOMEONE PLEASE REVIEW IT AND TELL ME WHAT THEY THINK?!?!?!?


	3. Kouga's Rage

I WISH I OWNED THEM!!!

* * *

As soon as Inuyasha was asleep, Kouga howled. He called all his wolves in the surrounding area and they gathered around the tree he was in, howling back at their leader. Black tresses pulled back in a pony-tail swished back and forth after Kouga jumped down from the tree. He glared in the general direction the monk had walked and set out to meet the human before he reached Kaede's house. The wolves ran through the village making the locals scream in terror of an attack. This grabbed the attention of Miroku.

Being a monk he could not just turn his back on the helpless villagers. Well... not with out charging them a fee of course.. As the human rounded a corner, however, he found Kouga; Iches away from his face and looking blood thirsty. Kouga's wolves surrounded the monk and nipped at his heels or arms when he tried to move.

"Kouga...." Miroku gave a nervous chuckle. "How nice to see you again, Kagome isn't here at the moment, maybe you should check in another time?"

"How dare you...." The demon growled low and maliciously at the human in front of him. Kouga grabbed the monk by his robes and threw him against a wall. "You may not need the mutt but I'd be damned if he doesn't need you!" He shouted at Miroku.

"Kouga... what are you talking about?" Miroku looked puzzled.

"You know what I'm talking about!! You and the mutt!! Just a few minutes ago!" He pushed Inuyasha's lover against the wall even harder.

"I assure you Koga, I have no idea what you are talking about." Miroku said as he struggled. This answer apparently did not please Kouga, because his hands met Miroku's neck and began squeezing.

"Don't you lie to me... I saw you!" His grip loosened for a split second when he thought about what he saw, but he quickly regained composure. His wolves barking, snarling, and growling at the monk like they were waiting to eat him.

"Koga I swear to you on my life that I have not seen Inuyasha for a week or more" He gasped for breath. Koga growled and his grip became stronger. Miroku started reaching for the beads that sealed away the curse in his hand. The leader of the wolf demon tribe quite suddenly sensed that Miroku held the upper hand and released him. The human, now on the ground gasping and choking for air, held his throat.

"I can't believe you would treat him like dirt then lie to me about it!! Even though I saw you!!" Koga was trying his hardest not to murder the monk, though he was not sure why he was stopping himself.

"Now..." Miroku coughed and stood up after regaining his breath. "Why don't you tell me exactly what you saw?" He cleared his throat.

Kouga blushed and called off the wolves. He stumbled a few times but finally told the dark headed monk what he saw happen. He told him about Kagome leaving and what Inuyasha found in the well. Then about finding "the mutt" in the woods and consoling him.

"Wait...You really expect me to believe you were being nice to Inuyasha?" Miroku questioned suspiciously.

"Shut up alright?" Kouga snapped at him. "He was totally lost what else could I do??" He drew his fingers across his forehead.

"Alright so then what happened?" Miroku asked with a sigh, he really did not have time to be fooling around with Kouga. Miroku had been in a battle with a demon not moments before. He was just walking along in the woods, minding his own business when a demon decided to make the futal mistake of choosing the monk for supper. Unfortunatly the demon had snuck up on him and cut his back. He was just on his way to Kaede's to get some herbs when Kouga and his wolves surrounded him. After hearing the rest of Kouga's story Miroku sighed.

"Once again, I can assure you, that was not me with Inuyasha... If you don't believe me you can look at my back, I was struck by a demon only few minutes ago in the woods." He then paused and looked at Koga. "And please... don't mention the whole.... me and Inuyasha thing to anyone else ok?" He sweat dropped. Kouga only rolled his eyes.

"If it wasn't you that slept with the mutt then who was it?" The ebony headed wolf inquired. Miroku looked rather serious for the first time that night as he said:

"I don't know... but who ever it was they certainly know alot about Inuyasha and I..." The monk ran his fingers through his own black locks and winced. "Where is Inuyasha now?"

"Asleep in the room he was left in.." Kouga looked down, almost like he was hurt. "I-I'm sorry for attacking you like that... " He kicked a rock childishly. "I just thought..."

"No need for appologies my friend, I would have done the same." He smiled and Kouga could plainly tell the difference between this smile and the fake one from before. "Well then, let us go to Inuyasha and tell him what has happened." The monk turned to leave.

"Should we?" Kouga asked in an uncharacteristicly timid voice.

"Why shouldn't we?" Miroku turned back to him.

"Well... I don't know.. I mean what do we tell him? Hey mutt-face, the guy that just screwed you wasn't who you thought it was?" Kouga questioned in disbelief.

"Something like that." The lecher shrugged and started walking again.

"You can't be serious!!!" He followed the monk to the room Inuyasha was sleeping in and moved the still broken door out of the way.

* * *

Review or I won't write anymore........................................ I SWEAR!!! or um.................. i mean............... I'LL GIVE YOU COOKIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IF YOU REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SO PLEASE DO IT!?!?!

AND WHY ARE MY CHAPTERS SO SHORT!?!?!?


	4. Kouga's Laughter

ok so sorry about the insane lack of words and amount of dialouge in here ..... um still don't own anything............

* * *

It was Miroku that went inside first, moving the door out of the way. "What happened here?" He questioned in regards to the wood and paper slider he was presently leaning against the wall.

"Dog-breath kicked it down..." Kouga replied simply.

"Kouga..." Miroku started quietly and then turned to look at the wolf. "Have you been watching Inuyasha all day?"

"W-what?!! Thats ridiculous! What the hell would I follow the dumb mutt around for???" The wolf demon was being a bit louder than he had meant.

"Well at any rate I suppose I should be thanking you for spotting this mix up." The monk walked over to Inuyasha and knelt down next to him.

"You act like this is no big deal.... like its totally normal..." The ebony headed male glared at Miroku in the dim light.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it now. It has already happened, so there's no use having a fit over it.." He glanced back at his dark canine friend.

"Would you guys shut up? I'm trying to sleep!" Inuyasha suddenly sat up and turned to them. This, of course, made the two intruders jump back in surprise.

"Hey! How long have you been awake, you flea bitten mutt??" Kouga shouted at him.

"How the hell would anyone be able to sleep with you two big mouths in the same room?!?!" The ivory haired canine yelled back at him. Miroku sighed.

"Gentleman, let us be civilized for at least a few moments..." The monk tried to reason with them.

"Why should I be civilized with a guy that's been stalking me all day?!?!?" Inuyasha shouted at him.

"I already said I wasn't!!" Kouga shouted back. He balled his fist and growled at the hanyou.

"Please... you've been following us around for months!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He was tired and sad and really did not want to deal with this right now..

"W-wha??? How do you know about that???" Kouga blushed slightly and stepped back.

"Honestly, I wasn't sure till just now..." The dog demon smirked. Miroku sighed in frustration.

"Inuyasha, before you start anything with Kouga, I need to tell you something.. The person you slept with ..." Inuyasha cut Miroku off there.

"Wasn't you I know... You think I can't tell you from an impostor...?" Inuyasha looked away from the two other men in the room.

"Then why did you--?" Kouga started but he trailed off.

"What was I supposed to do?? I was only going for a few drinks but ..." Inuyasha sighed.

They were all quiet for a moment or two. Kouga's teeth were clenched and he cursed himself for not following Inuyasha back to the village sooner. If he had gotten there sooner, or even if he had burst in and stopped Inuyasha from even talking to the monk's impostor, none of this would have happened. Inuyasha would not be as miserable, he hoped anyway, Kouga himself would not feel guilty, and the monk would not have to know about any of this. Miroku was the first to break the silence by clearing his throat.

"Be that as it may, Inuyasha, there is someone going around the city pretending to be me... We need to find him and put a stop to this." Miroku stood up.

"Why? you afraid he's a better lover than you?" Inuyasha sneered. "He was definitely bigger.." he mumbled. The monk's eye brow twitched ever so slightly and Kouga burst into a fit of laughter. By the time the wolf had calmed down Inuyasha had a lump on his head from Miroku's staff, and was fully dressed and standing.

"Now then, shall we be off?" Miroku asked the two demons in his company.

"Yeah, lets get this over with already..." Inuyasha sighed. Kouga turned to the halfer.

"Is he always this pansy-core? He makes it sound like we're going for a midnight stroll.." Kouga sweat dropped.

"Tch. Yeah he thinks it makes him sound cool if he talks like that..." Inuyasha shook his head. Koga scoffed quietly.

"I can hear you....." Miroku said rather flatly.

"Yeah, well we weren't mumbling!" The white haired male of the group retorted.

Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kouga all walked around the town. Inuyasha knew what the impersonator smelled like but could not point them in a single direction. The scent seemed to be everywhere, like they had been all over town all day and all night. Even now, it seemed to Inuyasha that the smell was moving around them, but instead of going in one direction it went in every. They continued walking until they caught a glimpse of something retreating behind a building. All three men rushed to the area and chased the fleeting figure into the Forest of Inuyasha.

Once the unlikely team had gotten close enough to the still shadowed figure, they split up. Kouga going ahead and cutting him off (he was the faster after all), Miroku taking to the right (for it was the part of the forest that was less dense and there for an easier escape route), and Inuyasha stayed behind the culprit. They came upon a sort of clearing, surrounded by mostly denser wood and cut him off there. The fugitive had no where to run now.

Inuyasha unsheathed his tetsusaiga and Kouga felt a shiver go down his spine. Lets face it, power is sexy, and there was not much more powerful than the fang of the once mighty dog demon. The hooded and cloaked stranger before them turned to Inuyasha.

"Reveal yourself!" Inuyasha shouted at the culprit. Said impostor slowly removed the hood from his head. "Aw Hell No!!" Inuyasha growled and shouted when he saw that the impostor was................

DUN DUN DUN CLIFFHANGER~!!!!!!!

till next time you guys be good and submit alot of reviews!!!!!


	5. Kouga's Slip Up

OMG I KNOW ITS BEEN FOREVER TT=TT PLEASE FORGIVE ME BUT I'VE BEEN BUSY!! i own know nothing you all know this and it shall stay that way forever!!!! unfortunately......

* * *

The being under the hood was a run of the mill, average, adolescent fox. He had used his fox magic to transform himself into Miroku. This pissed Inuyasha off to no end because it was a weak little teenage fox that tricked him and he did not even notice what it really was. The dog demon had hoped it was a demon that was at least worthy of checking him out... not some teen fox that was looking for a good time.

"Dog breath, you were molested by ..... a fox kid?!?" Koga looked at Inuyasha as if he had grown two heads.

"Shut up you damn scrawny wolf!!" He glanced over at said wolf.

"Well you can't rape the willing so you really can't say that I molested him either..." Not only was he a fox but he thought like the monk as well.

Inuyasha growled and lunged at the fox. Said fox dodged Inuyasha's claws by taking a step and to the side. This only landed him into more trouble because there, Kouga and Miroku were waiting for him. They both attacked, Miroku swung his staff and Kouga kicked his leg out. The fox-boy, however dodged these well. This went on for a few moments before the fox-brat made a cowardly escape with some cheap smoke trick. Inuyasha was a bit sore, and neither Miroku nor Koga were in any mood to fight him anymore. Thus they went back to the village.

"Well gentleman, take my advice, pull down your pants and slide on the ice, I'm going to lady Kaede's. She and Sango asked me find some herbs and things earlier and I'm quite sure they are both equally frustrated at the late hour of which I shall now be returning.." He sighed heavily.

"Ha, I'm sure glad I don't have to worry about getting home on time." Kouga chuckled. For a moment he had almost thought that the monk was not such... such a wimp.. but that all flew right out of the window. Inuyasha, however, was rather quiet. The dog demon of white seemed to stumble a bit before falling forward. Kouga caught him by stepping in front of the mutt just in time. Inuyasha's light rhythmic breathing suggested that he was simply asleep, probably passed out after his body underwent too much strain.

"I-is he alright?" Miroku asked concerned for his friend. The monk walked over and put a hand on Inuyasha's forehead. "Well, he isn't running a fever, he must just be tired after everything today... Kouga, will you do me a favor and bring Inuyasha back to the Inn? I'm sure if he went to Kaede's they would question him and I doubt he wants that in the morning." Miroku smiled at Kouga. The wolf nodded and picked the sleeping puppy up, then darted off toward the inn they found him at. Kouga laid him down on the futon and covered him up. The raven haired man blushed gently at the sight of the sleeping dog. Kouga stayed the whole night, sitting next to Inuyasha, watching him and eventually falling asleep in the same seated position.

Miroku, however, was having a much harder time getting to sleep. Not only was his back still bleeding the women in the hut would not stop pestering him for a moment. Miroku laid on his stomach, back bare as priestess Kaede slathered some goop, made out of Buddha only knows what, on his back wound. His face contorted in pain from the burning and stinging sensation it gave him.

"Monk, if you don't stop squirming you're wound will not heal properly..." Sango informed him as she handed Kaede the bandages. "Now tell us again what happened? Where is Inuyasha?"

The only male in the place sighed. "Kagome is not coming back, Inuyasha needs some time alone..."

"What??" Was their simultaneous reply.

"What do you mean she is not coming back?" The elder woman questioned. "She has left for long periods of time before, perhaps if Inuyasha were to speak with her..."

The monk shook his head. "According to Koga, Inuyasha has the jewel shards that she left behind. There is no way for her to come back to our time with out them." He sat up and Kaede started putting the bandages around his chest and waste.

"But hasn't Kagome passed through the well with out them before?" Sango questioned.

"Even if she has, she left them there. I fear she has no intention of returning to this time." He explained as Kaede finished wrapping the cloth tightly around him.

"Where does Koga fit into this story?" Kaede asked curiously. The monk sighed.

"Apparently he's been following us... no doubt trailing after Kagome... I'm not sure if he saw her leave though, he only mentioned that Inuyasha had shown him the jewel fragments Kagome kept with her..." Miroku explained.

"But when did he tell you all of this?" Sango asked quirking an eyebrow at the now stammering monk.

"Well, you see... " Miroku could not possibly tell them what really happened that night. "Inuyasha was so depressed that Kouga came to find me to console him." He nodded as if convincing himself that, that was what really happened. The girls could see straight through his lie but decided it was best if they left it alone for now and let Inuyasha tell his side of the story when he felt he could speak to them about it.

* * *

The following morning Inuyasha woke up to the wolf's sleeping face hovering over him. Not expecting this, Inuyasha threw a fist at him in surprise. Kouga was hit in the jaw and sent flying back to the other side of the room. The silver/white haired hanyou sat up with a rather aggravated look on his features.

"What the hell was that for, mutt!??!" Kouga demanded.

"Me!?! You're the one leaning over me like some creepy rapist!!" Was the half demon's retort.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok, after last night!!" The dark headed man shouted.

"Why the hell would you care all of a sudden!?!?" Inuyasha shouted back with a growl.

"Because I love you, you idiot!!!" Kouga's eyes widened and his breath hitched. He had not meant to say that. He should not have said that. But it was what he wanted to say; For such a long time he had wanted to tell Inuyasha that he loved him. Now he had, but he was too afraid to see what the hanyou would say and darted off, quicker than an arrow from Kikyou's bow.

Inuyasha was left dumbfounded in the small room of the inn. 'd-did he really just say that?' He found himself asking. 'Did Kouga, _Koga_, of all people, just confess his love for me?'. This was rather disturbing to him for several reasons. One, they were rivals, two: they were both men, three: Kouga liked Kagome, four: Inuyasha thought it was pretty obvious that he liked Miroku, and five: they hated each other!!! They could not possibly be lovers! It was not right on so many levels...

Koga ran far away, to the nearest mountain cliff and sat there. A single tree grew there and Kouga knew it well. The wolf demon leaned against it as he sat in deep thought about what he was going to do next. 'I can't possibly face him... not now...' He said to himself. The wolf demon tribe leader sighed and wished he had Mr. Booboo to hold and to talk to. 'I mean whats wrong with you!? Blurting something out like that! And at a time like that, no less!!' Fangs bared as he growled at himself for being so stupid.

Inuyahsa did not see any point in running after the wolf demon now. He was long gone and puppy just wanted to be alone for a little while long after his ebony headed....friend... made that little announcement. The ivory haired demon, however, did not find peace. He went to the river to bath and wash the scent of the adolescent fox off of him only to be greeted by another fox jumping into the water after him.

"INUYASHA YOU BIG IDIOT!!!" The small fox cried as he jumped on the hanyou's head and wailed on him. Tiny fists knocking into the locks of hair in between Inuyasha's ears.

"Damn it Shippo!!" Inuyasha grabbed the naked tyke and flung him into the water. Sango, Kaede and Miroku had just finished explaining the Kagome situation to him and he was not happy!

"Kagome's never coming back and its all your fault!!" The young fox shouted at him, tears streaming down his face. "I hate you Inuyasha!!" But Inuyasha did not retort, did not sneer, did not humph, or even move. He just stood there with his head down and his ears back. Shippo did not realize how fragile Inuyasha was at this moment, so when he did not make a snide comment, the kitsune was surprised and stopped his bawling to blink with teary eyes at his dog eared companion. "I-Inuyasha?" He asked hesitantly swimming over to him. However, with each move Shippo made toward him, the dog demon moved away.

* * *

another cliff hanger... kinda... sorry ;p and why are my chapters still so short!?!??!

REVIEW AND I SHALL NOT BANISH YOU INTO ................ MY CLOSET!!!! YES YOU SHOULD BE VERY SCARED OF MY CLOSET!!!!!


End file.
